VocaOni
VocaOni is a Fan-Fiction created by Kiyastudios. Summary WARNING! THE SUMMARY AND SNEAK PEEK CONTAINS SPOILERS. I WARN DO NOT READ THE SUMMARY OR THE SNEAK PEEK! Basically, Miku, Teto and Neru find out this mansion. They enter it and get a bit creeped out. Suddenly, everyone hears a crash sound coming from nowhere. Miku checks the room of where the sound came from. She finds nothing, so when she leaves the room, Teto and Neru are missing. Miku then gets chased by a MikuOni, hiding and finding Teto very scared. She leaves Teto for a while meeting Haku, Luka and Meiko in the mansion. Miku tells the three about the MikuOni. Soon, the MikuOni appears again and starts chasing them, seperating the four. When the MikuOni vanishes, Miku meets Rin and Gumi in the mansion. She tells them to go look for the rest of her friends because they were all chased by a demon Miku. Rin and Gumi search while Miku looks for Neru. She then finds a key to a door and unlocks it, finding Neru shivering also. Miku carries Neru to the room where Teto is and they both return to conciousness. Still not all the other vocaloids had come back yet. Gumi comes back only finding Haku, and Rin returns with only Meiko. The group starts to worry about Luka because she wasn't rescued yet. Rin turns around to find a secret door. Everyone enters the door and finds Luka near a piano. Everyone starts to forget about what happened at the beginning and then starts making false thoughts. Luka says she found a clock and tells everyone to check the time on their phones. Everyone's time peroids are mixed up. Haku suggests breaking the clock will return the time. Meiko smashed it, but everyone starts having mixed memories. After that Miku had lost what happened at the start. She starts saying that she came with Teto and Neru, but actually went to the mansion with Rin and Gumi instead, then meeting up with Meiko, Luka, and Haku then met Teto and Neru. Neru complains that Miku when with herself and Teto first, but Rin says that Miku went with herself and Gumi. Luka complains that she went with herself, Meiko and Haku first. Miku says that possibly everyone has gotten their memories shifted. The MikuOni appears, and everybody runs to another room, and Gumi locks the door. (The summary isn't finished yet...XD) Here's a Sneak Peek to the story "What the heck? Are we supposed to be here?!" yelled Neru. Miku, Teto and Neru stood in front of a huge mansion doing nothing but just staring at it. "Yeah! We are! I found this really cool mansion and I though we should all check it out." said Miku. "Miku, you know that there are cemeteries around this place. I could this mansion should be haunted." replied Teto. "Relax, it's not like this mansion's gonna eat us up or something. I'll get in first." Miku opened the door. "Wow, this place is big!" exclaimed Teto. ".... I guess." said Neru. All of a sudden, they all heard a crash. "Shoot! What was that?!" yelled Neru. "This place is freaky haunted!" screamed Teto. "Okay, okay! I'll check this place out!" said Miku. She finds the room where the sound came from. She left it open in case another sound came, so she can run back in quickly. "Hmmmm...there's nothing here. Miku said. "But where did the sound come from if I heard it here?" Miku left the room, but another unusual thing happens. "What?!" screamed Miku. Teto and Neru were gone. The last they were there was near the exit inside the mansion. "Now it's just me? How?" Miku wandered around the mansion checking the doors for them, but all the doors were locked. "This is just wrong..." complained Miku. She kept walking until she hit some shadow thing that looked just like her. "What the? Is that me?!" Miku thought. The shadow turned around reavelind fierce red eyes and a large grin. "Shoot! It's a demon me!" she yelled. The MikuOni started walking towards Miku. "Oh no! This is bad!" Miku started to panic. She ran downstairs, but the MikuOni kept following her. She ran into the room where that she left open and immediately locked it. "Phew! That was close." Miku sighed. She turned around and found Teto sitting down on the floor shivering. "Teto?" questioned Miku. She ran up to her and found out she was so scared that she couldn't say anything. "She must've gotten chased by the MikuOni also. And ran in here without me noticing." Miku said to herself. "If Teto is here, then Neru must've ran somewhere else to hide too." Theme Song: Salamander Characters All of them are girls...LOL Miku Teto Neru Luka Meiko Gumi Rin Haku Demons MikuOni (The demon duplicate of Miku Hatsune that haunts the mansion) Trivia *This Fanfiction is based of a video game called "Ao Oni". There are a couple parodies to that game. (Example: HetaOni) Gallery Gumioni.png|VocaOni Gumi Voca Oni.png|VocaOni Miku